


Yellow

by cinderfell



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, favorite colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderfell/pseuds/cinderfell
Summary: Kash doesn’t even have a favorite color. (At least, he doesn't think so.)





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> a tiny snapshot of a scene from tumblr a while back! what's up kashleth tag here's some new (old) content

Kash doesn’t even have a favorite color. What’s the point, he thinks. They’re just colors. Why does it matter? What possible insight could one gain by attaching themselves to one, by finding out what someone else’s favorite is? 

But Keyleth asks him what his is one afternoon as they sit together in the back room of the bakery eating muffins and he almost tells her that, almost straight up admits that he thinks the whole thing is stupid. 

Instead she taps on her bottom lip thoughtfully and goes, “Wait! Hold on, let me guess.” 

He opens his mouth to speak but, in a rare moment of restraint, makes the choice not to be an asshole. So he sits back, waits for whatever it is that’s she’s going to come up with. 

A moment passes and Keyleth’s eyes go bright and warm and she smiles wide. “Yellow. It’s yellow isn’t it?” 

And he opens his mouth again but finds himself speechless because, yes, it is yellow, isn’t it? It’s never been yellow before but suddenly she’s saying it and there’s nothing else it is, nothing else it could possibly be. Yellow like the sunflowers she wears woven in the curves of her circlet and antlers in the summer, yellow like the frosting she uses to make flowers on her cakes (imperfect, some barely even resembling flowers and only vaguely more than scribbles, but somehow endearing despite that); yellow like the glint of her eyes when it catches the sunset’s brilliant light in just the right way as she leans against his shoulder. 

After a long minute, he finally manages in a hoarse voice, “How did you know?” 

Her smile widens. “Because I know you, Kash.” 

And she does.


End file.
